mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Foreign Exchange Student
Foreign Exchange Student is the 15th episode of Season 2 of My Name Is Earl, and the 39th episode overall. In school, Earl bullied a French foreign-exchange student, #44 Picked on a French kid. To make amends, he flies the Frenchman back to Camden County. But the visitor flirts with Catalina, making Randy violently jealous. Randy finally declares his true love for Catalina. Episode guide Earl was writing a letter to make up for number 44 on his list, back when he was in school Earl picked on Pierre a foreign exchange student from France for being different eventually Pierre bit back on Earl by shouting out to the whole class that Earl got the answers to a quiz wrong and planted a bogie on it, Earl didn’t like looking stupid so when Pierre went to the bathroom Earl strangled him and told him to go back where he came from which Pierre did. Earl put a plane ticket, a letter asking him to America another chance and a picture of himself so Pierre would remember him, two weeks later Earl got a letter back from Pierre saying he would visit and Randy had got a rainbow sugar bit night light that he was going to give to Catalina hoping she would love him the way he loved her. Randy then packed his stuff to take to Catalina’s apartment in case immigration checked up their green card marriage and asked Earl if he thought Catalina wanted him to move in with her, Earl told him only Catalina knew the answer to that so Randy went to ask her but the thought of the question made him think about sleeping with Catalina causing him to giggle when he tried to ask. Earl made a welcome back banner for Pierre at the Crab Shack he told Darnell he didn't know what the French flag looked like so drew a boot to represent France Darnell told him it was actually Italy that was shaped like a boot, when Pierre arrived he head butted Earl to the head for everything he did and told him he refused to stay for a while as he hated America but Earl took his wallet and passport so Pierre could stay for a few days and booked him a motel room next door to his. The next day Earl showed Pierre around places in Camden but Pierre wasn't impressed so Earl introduced him to people who loved America like Joy, Randy and Darnell but Pierre’s mind on America still hadn't change so Earl introduced him to Catalina. Pierre’s flirting with Catalina got Randy mad so when Pierre went to the bathroom Randy strangled him and told him to go back where he came from, when Earl found out what happened he told Randy off telling him that she wasn't his wasn't his real wife as she didn't know he loved her, Randy said he would tell her when the time was right but Earl tells him wasn't man enough to tell her and mock his green card marriage. Randy walked out of the bathroom telling Earl to leave him alone Earl replied that he would when Randy finally grew a pair and tell Catalina, she overheard that part and ask what they were talking about Randy finally admits to Catalina that he loved her Catalina replied she loved him to Earl is pleased things worked out until Catalina made eye contact and shook her head. Outside Catalina tells Earl she lied so as not to humiliate Randy in front of everyone in the crab shack Earl told her to let Randy down easy and then when off to check on Pierre at the motel but he refused to open the door so the next day Earl feed him though the bullet hole when Catalina came along she told him she found a way to break up with Randy thanks to Joy who told her to make herself really stinky and have sex with him so they could go back to being friends. Earl opened the door to Pierre’s room and apologized for Randy’s behavior, Pierre complained Randy ruined his plan to get a girl with his accent Earl found out that while he was hated Pierre at school girls loved him for his accent and he was going to have a kiss contest with four girls before Earl threatened him. Earl realized how he could cross Pierre off his list and the next day he and Pierre went to found three of the four girls he was going to kiss luckily the fourth girl they couldn't find had a nice sister, then Pierre told Earl about a fifth girl which turned out to be the teacher. Before Pierre went back home Earl told him he had made a new friend and Pierre told him he was wrong about America, Earl suggest next time he could help him with second base Pierre agree to do that when he need a break from his stupid wife and kids. That night, Catalina carried out Joy’s advice and tried to make herself disgusting to Randy by sweating or covering herself in disgusting foods. The plan worked except Randy turned out to be the best lover she ever had, as she sleeps Randy tries to sneak out but she awakes amazed by the sex. Catalina notices Randy trying to leave, despite her begging Randy to stay he is too disgusted. He tells her he isn't interested in her anymore but promises to keep up the marriage and leaves the apartment. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes Flashbacks List Introduced and crossed off in this episode * -#44 Picked on a French kid. Featured music * "Why Can't We Be Friends?" by War * "You Got That Right?" by Lynyrd Skynyrd * "Thank Heaven for Little Girls" by Maurice Chevalier * "Love Stinks" by J. Geils Band Memorable quotes * Catalina: By tomorrow he may not want to have sex with me ever again. He may not want to have sex with anyone ever again, but that is not my problem. * Joy: You don't really love that doofus, do you? * Catalina: No, I just didn't want to hurt him. * Joy: I hear you. Listen, nobody is more senstitive to hurting people's feelings than me. Tell you what, you need to do. You need to have sex with him. * Catalina: Um, this feels like the time you told me the public pool was topless. * Joy: I forgot about that...(laughs) My boys still ask about you. No, this is serious. Once I had to break up with this dude from Quebec, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings 'cause he was an Assistant Manager at Sam Goody's and I was getting all kinds of free cassettes. So I slept with him, only I made sure I was terrible at it so he would never want to do it again. * Catalina: You slept with a guy for free cassettes? * Joy: Just once, it was before CDs. Don't you judge me. * Catalina: Earl. * Earl: I'm giving breakfast to the French guy. Hey, can I borrow your master key to break into his room? * Catalina: Anytime. * Darnell: We got baseball, roller coasters, and a system of jurisprudence based on Jeffersonian Democracy and not the Napoleonic Code. That little dude was whack. * Catalina: America is the land of the free and the home of the slaves. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Noah Crawford as Young Earl Hickey Guest starring * Ernie Grunwald as Pierre * Adam Riancho as Young Pierre * Stacy Reed as Teacher * Jasmine Jessica Anthony as Young Girl Category:Episodes 215